BioShock 2 Audio Diaries
Adonis Luxury Resort #"Big Kate" O'Malley - Attention: Workers! - To the left of the pool room generator in Adonis Baths. #Rachelle Jacques - Fitness - In the locked sauna room of Adonis Baths. #Sofia Lamb - To My Daughter - In the women's restroom. #Brigid Tenenbaum - Return - In the area with two splicers in the water, on a bench to the right. #Mark Meltzer - They Called It Rapture - Next to an open suitcase in the blocked entryway to the Rapture Metro Station. #Andrew Ryan - Generation - On the counter of the cocktail lounge in the lobby where a Big Sister attacks. #Sammy Fletcher - Escape From Rapture - On a corpse in a crashed bathysphere during the first ocean walk, just before the fallen Adonis Luxury Resort Sign. The Atlantic Express #Andrew Ryan - The Great Chain Rattles - On a desk in the workshop/office of Workshop 6A. #Eleanor Lamb - Mr. Tape Recorder - Through the fan at the end of the Maintenance Runoff Pumping Station tunnel, the flooded tunnel which Delta falls into after the first encounter with Lamb; Telekinesis required to obtain it. #Prentice Mill - Just a Fad - On a desk in the upper balcony of Workshop 6B. #Mark Meltzer - What Happened to the People? - Next to a mattress in a corner of Workshop 6B. #Sofia Lamb - Ryan vs Lamb: Reality - In the storage room of the Railway Cafe. #Sofia Lamb - Know the Beast - On a fallen filing cabinet in the Control Room. #Gilbert Alexander - Improving on Suchong's Work - In an open drawer of a filing cabinet in the Manager's Office. #Brigid Tenenbaum - The Situation - On a bench in the center of the Train Station. Ryan Amusements #Sofia Lamb - Eleanor's Progress - On a crate with candles in the Park Entrance area. It will be on the right next to a "She is our Salvation Shrine." #Carlson Fiddle - The Old Sheepdog - On a desk in the Manager's Office downstairs. It'll be in the room adjacent to where the park ticket will be found. #Nina Carnegie - Volunteer - Under a bench in the top central area of the Memorial Museum. #Silas Bantam - Cutting Corners - In a crate next to a safe in the Gift Shop. #Sofia Lamb - Rapture is Deliverance - On a shrine in the ladies restroom of the Gift Shop. #Eleanor Lamb - Eat Dog - In the gift wagon in the hallway leading to the El Dorado Lounge. #Mark Meltzer - "Child" and Guardian - On a counter in the far alcove of the El Dorado Lounge in a yellow suitcase.. #Nina Carnegie - You, Me, and 1959 - On a desk in the Ride Maintenance room at the entrance of Journey to the Surface. #Carlson Fiddle - Escape Plan - Beside a gatherable corpse in the Ride Cart Garage. #Andrew Ryan - Lamb the Problem, Sinclair the Solution - On crates in front of Conformity & Co. exhibit of Journey to the Surface. #Sofia Lamb - Truth is in the Body - On desk in the workshop room above Collapse Ave. in Journey to the Surface. #Nina Carnegie - Deterioration - Beside a corpse on a ledge, accessed by climbing up a hand in a storage rack at the back right of the family exhibit. #Stanley Poole - Working for Sinclair - In an alcove of the flooded room with a Power to the People machine in Journey to the Surface. #Mike Novak - Doctor Lamb - Near the security camera, in a small room blocked by breakable wooden boards in Journey to the Surface. #Andrew Ryan - Efficacy - In the maintenance hallway across from the Lighthouse at the end of Journey to the Surface. #Devin LeMaster - Dating Tip - In the locked employees only room at the beginning of Journey to the Surface. #Gilbert Alexander - A Father's Love - Beside the Vita-Chamber in Hall of the Future. #Grace Holloway - Disappeared - Inside the frozen iceblock at the Park Entrance. #Augustus Sinclair - Wooden Nickels - In the previously locked room with an Atlantic Express door in the train station. Pauper's Drop #Sofia Lamb - Ryan vs Lamb: Religious Rights - On a cabinet in Marlene's Flower Emporium. #Grace Holloway - Better Times With Lamb - On the roof of Marlene's Flower Emporium. #Prentice Mill - The End of the Line - On the shrine to Prentice Mill in Town Square. #Tobias Riefers - Clinic Code at the Fishbowl - Beside the locked door to Fontaine Clinics in Town Square. #Rock Flanagan P.I. - Camera in Hock - On the desk in the office of R. Flanagan. His office is on the third floor of the Hamilton Building. #Sofia Lamb - Arrangements - Beside the vent shrine on the roof area of Town Square. It can be accessed from the third floor of the Hamilton Building. #Sofia Lamb - Therapy with Grace 1 - On a cabinet in the upper level of an unnamed hotel in Town Square. Can be accessed from the rooftops of Town Square. #Augustus Sinclair - Wrong Side of the Tracks - Behind the Sinclair Hotel reception desk, left side. #Mark Meltzer - Blood and Lamb - In the locked room accessible from a hole in Doc. Holcroft's Pharmacy. The Pharmacy is located in the Market, Skid Row. #Andrew Ryan - Pauper's Drop - In the apartment above Dr. Hollcroft's Pharmacy. #Jackie Rodkins - Sunday Services - Exit The Limbo Room, head left, and take the stairs on the left continue until you find it next to a gatherable corpse. #Stanley Poole - Mole - Beside a Rosie corpse in the tunnel between Market and the plaza in front of the Limbo Room. #Grace Holloway - Closing the Limbo Room - In the dressing room of the Limbo Room. #Grace Holloway - A Gift from Lamb - In the bathroom of Room 106 of the Sinclair Deluxe. #Augustus Sinclair - Profit Coming, Profit Going - On the broken floor above the vent shrine in Sinclair Deluxe. Can be accessed via the stairwell next to the El Ammo Bandito, Vita-Chamber, and Gene-Bank in the same area. #Gloria Parson - Where has Harry Gone? - In Room 213 of Sinclair Deluxe Tenements near a safe and a turret. #Gideon Wyborn - The Butterfly - In Room 212 of Sinclair Deluxe in the area with many butterflies. #Elliot Nelson - What a Snap - Beside a wheelchair on the top level of the atrium of Sinclair Deluxe. #Eleanor Lamb - Barbarism - Under the bed in Eleanor's room. #Grace Holloway - Failing Lamb - On the bed next to the wide window in Grace Halloway's room. #Leo Hartwig - Field Trial #1 - On the corpse of a hostile Brute Splicer near the Fishbowl Diner on the way out of Pauper's Drop. Siren Alley #Simon Wales - A Silent God - Hanging beside a painting of the plane crash in the entrance hallway. #Gilbert Alexander - The Rumbler - In the restroom of the Mermaid Lounge. NOTE: You can only reach it before the flood. #Jamie Byass - Plasmid Shipment - On a table below a turret in the gambling room of the Mermaid Lounge. #Augustus Sinclair - Farther to Fall - In the room with a Power to the People machine in the Mermaid Lounge. NOTE: You can only reach it before the flood. #Eleanor Lamb - Misbehaving - On a counter in the locked lower area of Poisoned Apple in Little Eden Plaza. #Simon Wales - Lamb's Salvation - Beside the keypad of the locked door to Plaza Hedone. #Daniel Wales - Father Simon Wales - On a desk in the office on the ground floor of the Pink Pearl. NOTE: You can only reach it before the flood. #Dusky Donovan - Double Standard - Beside a phonograph in a bedroom on the second floor of the Pink Pearl. The room is closest to the turret on that floor. NOTE: You can only reach it before the flood. #Daniel Wales - Wales an' Wales - On the desk in Daniel Wales' office. #Daniel Wales - The Date is the Code - On Daniel Wales' corpse. #Andrew Ryan - Bury Her Memory - On a desk beneath a poster of Jasmine Jolene in the apartment in the NW corner of Plaza Hedone. #Mark Meltzer - Lamb's Operation - On a crate in the Smuggler's Hideout in Plaza Hedone. The Smuggler's Hideout is next to a turret and a gatherable corpse. #Sofia Lamb - The Requirements of Utopia - On a cinder block under the stairwell in the SW corner of Plaza Hedone. #Gilbert Alexander - The Pair Bond Mechanism - On the stacked cinder blocks in front of the Gatherer's Garden in Plaza Hedone. #Eleanor Lamb - My Name is Eleanor - In the dormitory room of the Little Sisters Orphanage. NOTE: You can only reach it before the flood. #Frank Fontaine - An Empty Niche - In the Illegal Plasmid Lab hidden behind Joe's Green Groceries. #Simon Wales - Guidance of Lamb - Leaning against a trunk by the door to Pump Control Substation 5. #Sofia Lamb - Shackled to the Great Chain - In the office on the 2nd floor of Pump Station Access. #Sofia Lamb - Therapy With Grace 2 - In Lamb's office inside the Pump Station Access area. #Simon Wales - The Creed of the Faithful - On the alter Father Wales presides over in the Temple of the Lamb. Dionysus Park #Stanley Poole - Patronage - On a wooden rectangular box in the room with stairs in Basement Storage. #Billy Parson - A Gift from Billy - At the bottom of the blocked staircase in Basement Storage, right of the door to Cohen's Collection. #Andrew Ryan - Lamb's Time is Over - In the code locked room with a Power to the People machine in Basement Storage. #Andrew Ryan - Lamb's Idea of Art - At the base of a statue in Cohen's Collection. #Mark Meltzer - Lost and Found - Inside of the booth in the carousel. #"Big Kate" O'Malley - Dionysus Park's Weakness - In the first room of Lamb's Garden on the second level, leaning on the flooding doors. #Sofia Lamb - The Voice of the Self - In the Piano Bar, on top of the piano. #Frank Fontaine - Falling Into Place - In Imago Fine Arts, must use Incinerate to melt ice covering it. #Stanley Poole - Gotta Keep it Together - In the storage room of J. Fischer Gallery. #Sofia Lamb - Learning Poker - On a filing cabinet in the locked storage room of the Lounge of the Triton Theater. #Gilbert Alexander - A Secular Saint - In the backstage area of the Triton Theater, lying next to stack of reels. #Sofia Lamb - A Spy - In the Triton Theater, on the ledge of the balcony. #Gilbert Alexander - Growing Up - In the cinema hallway leading to the projection booth. #Stanley Poole - Lamb Flouts the System - In the gallery entrance, the room to the west of the train station, at the base of the statue. #Stanley Poole - A Plan - In the Security Booth in the Train Station Fontaine Futuristics #Andrew Ryan - Alone at Last - Through the first door, on some crates. #Gilbert Alexander - Agnus Dei - In a case on the wall left of the desk in the Lobby. #Sofia Lamb - Means of Control - Just after Gil opens the doors, on a couch to the right of the splicer stuck to the wall with spears. #Eleanor Lamb - Life After Sisterhood - Next to the vent on the central upper level. #Gilbert Alexander - Source of Volunteers - On a filing cabinet in the electrified pool in the office of Plasmid Marketing. #Sofia Lamb - A New Cognitive Model - On operating chair in Plasmid Laboratory Facade #Frank Fontaine - Goodbye to Fontaine - Turn the boar head in Frank Fontaine's office to reveal the secret stash. #Gilbert Alexander - Prototype - Behind a code locked door in a flooded hallway south of the Plasmid Theater. #Gilbert Alexander - Abort the Experiment - On a table to the left of the entrance to the Lab Airlock. #Gilbert Alexander - Solving for X - Just under the circuit breaker to the left of Gil Alexander's holding tank. #Sofia Lamb - Gil's Place in the Plan - On a crate by the Gatherer's Garden just under the control panel/switch. #Sofia Lamb - Meltzer's Choice - On the corpse of a Rumbler named Mark Meltzer in the Live Test Facility. #Gilbert Alexander - Outlived Usefulness - On a control panel in the Subject Observation booth overlooking the pacification chamber area. #Eleanor Lamb - Goodbye, Dr. Alexander - By Little Sister vent in the upper level of the Live Test Facility. #Andrew Ryan - Betrayal - In cell number 1 of the live test facility at the ADAM Research Laboratory. #Gilbert Alexander - Big Sister - In the Surveillance Office of the Live Test Facility. #Sofia Lamb - The People's Daughter - On the floor near table with a Big Daddy helmet in the hidden entrance to Persephone. Outer Persephone #Augustus Sinclair - Selling Ryan Short - Next to a Little Sister vent in the Examination Rooms. #Sofia Lamb - Withholding Visitation - In Lamb's office, just past the switch. #Eleanor Lamb - Blessing in Disguise - To the left of the statue labeled "Daddy meets Dr. Gilbert" #Eleanor Lamb - Behind Mother's Back - On desk with a Big Sister helmet in the Repair Shop. #Eleanor Lamb - Freeing Father - Under Eleanor's bed in the Quarantine Chamber. Inner Persephone #Nigel Weir - Out With the Old... - Just past the Gatherer's Garden at Security Checkpoint A in the Holding wing. #Thomas - The Definition of Despair - On a table just past a camera in the cafeteria of the Holding Wing. #Dodge - A Trade - In Cell Block D, on the right side. #Mattson - First Two Digits - In Cell Block D, on the left side. #Parson - No More Hope Left - On the corpse of a prisoner who hung himself in Cell Block B. #Murphy - A Generous Offer - In the cell with the hole in the wall in Cell Block A. #Connor - Last Two Digits - In the crawlspace behind the padded cell in Cell Block A. #Nigel Weir - Magic Sauce - In the Security Booth of the Holding Wing where Augustus Sinclair is located. #Dr. Edward Grimes - A Simple Question - By the operation chair in Intensive Therapy in the Therapy Wing. #Harold Darby - Legs, Mouths, Arms, and Eyes - On a corpse in Recreational Therapy in the Therapy Wing. #Eleanor Lamb - Destructive Learning - In a small room East of the Pediatric Ward in the Therapy Wing. #Augustus Sinclair - Sacrifices - In a room on the first floor of the Administration Offices in the Therapy wing. #Andrew Ryan - A Stratagem for Sinclair - On a desk on the lower floor of the Administration Offices. #Wilson - Such Freedom - In the last cell on the left in Ward A of the Infirmary wing. #Nigel Weir - My Prison - Near a Power to the People weapon upgrade station in the Quarantine Area of the Infirmary wing. #Dr. Edward Grimes - They Feel Pain - In the room with the X-ray negatives in the Surgery area of the Infirmary wing. #Dr. Edward Grimes - Alleviating Pain - On the sink inside the Autopsy room of the Infirmary wing. Cult of Rapture (Website) #Andrew Ryan - Sinclair Solutions #Augustus Sinclair - Private Interests #Augustus Sinclair - Rise of the Underdog #Augustus Sinclair - Sinclair Deluxe & Sinclair Spirits #Brigid Tenenbaum - Survivors #Carlson Fiddle - Journey to the Surface #Davis Pittman - Welcome to the Funhouse #Dr. James Hollcroft - Gene Gin Jingle #Dr. James Hollcroft - A Capitalist’s Best Friend #Jean-Paul Beauregard - Breaking My Silence #Julianne Corona - Too Dumb to Die #Gilbert Alexander - Alpha Series #Gilbert Alexander - Not Nigh Enough #Gloria Parson - Not Your Daddy #Mark Meltzer - The Ends of the Earth #Sgt Earl Manley - Changes #Simon Wales - Before the Lamb I #Simon Wales - Before the Lamb II #Simon Wales - Before the Lamb III #Simon Wales - Before the Lamb IV #Simon Wales - Before the Lamb V #Simon Wales - Path of the Lamb #Sofia Lamb - Ryan Amusements #Stanley Poole - House of Cards #Tommy Hanrahan - Scout Plasmid Removed Content #"Big Kate" O'Malley - Attention: Workers! (Alternate) #Stanley Poole - Thinking on the Fly fr:Enregistrements audio de BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Audio Diaries